


danse macabre

by kawx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, finns a demon but roman doesn’t know, he uses his demon powers on roman to cloud his judgement, its super fked up ok I’m sorry, please read at your discretion, serial killer au, theres lots of talk of murder and blood, yeah I know I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawx/pseuds/kawx
Summary: Finding out your boyfriend of a year is a serial killer is most likely one of the craziest things you could experience.





	danse macabre

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a belated birthday present for sethsevolution over on tumblr, and kind of an early birthday present for ohnoitsthebat also on tumblr. it spans from a post sethsevolution made about person a being a serial killer and b’s reaction. this is what I came up with! hope you enjoy ! 
> 
> warning for: **blood, talks of murder and death, kind of mind control and use of demon powers for finn’s own gain.**
> 
> tumblr: baloreignz twitter: psychrollins

Finding out your boyfriend of a year is a serial killer is most likely one of the craziest things you could experience. Roman’s got some crazy stories, his family are a wild bunch, always getting themselves into trouble or a crazy situation, but he thinks he’s probably taking the podium for this one. And Roman should really be much, much more bothered about it than he is. 

  
  


He’s been with Finn Balor for just over a year, and he’s hopelessly in love with him. They met at a bar, the older but smaller man sliding over to him and smoothly asking what it felt like to be the best looking man in the bar. Roman had laughed and let him buy him a drink, and they’d talked long into the night. He’d been transfixed with the Irishman, and for once he’d broken his rule of  _ no sex before the third date  _ and let Finn take him home and pound him into the mattress. They’d swapped numbers and Finn promised to call as Roman left to go to work the next morning, Roman didn’t expect him to, but he was pleasantly surprised when the man started texting him throughout the next few days. 

  
  


It was easy after that, they started going on dates, all of them to fancy restaurants or fun outings that Finn insisted on paying for. He wined, dined and made Roman swoon. After a month, they called it official. Finn met Roman’s parents after three months, and they were so happy that he’d finally found someone who seemed to be everything Roman needed. With Finn’s parents in Ireland, Roman’s only met them via Skype, but they’re wonderful people who he knows he’s going to love when he meets them in person. 

  
  


Everything was perfect, they had a nice two bedroom apartment, a cat called Prince, and they were both enjoying their respective jobs. 

  
  


It was perfect, until one day, Roman’s sat eating cereal, watching TV on his day off when something on the news catches his attention. For about three months there’s been a spate of murders, all going unsolved as the police try and fail to catch the murderer. Finn had installed another lock on the door, for piece of mind, he’d said. 

  
  


The news anchor shows a picture of a chain, thick and golden. Just like the one that Finn got Roman for their one year anniversary. The news anchor explains that the latest victim, killed only a few months ago, around said anniversary, was wearing it the night he was murdered, but it had disappeared from the body. It doesn’t strike Roman as weird the first few seconds, golden chains are pretty common around Florida, and Roman’s own father had one so Finn had got him his own, almost like they would match. But then Roman’s thinking back to what Finn said to him when he gave it to him. 

  
  


“It’s not new, from the jewellery store, it’s second hand, but it’s got history. Worn by Robert De Niro in  _ Goodfella’s,  _ it’s famous, Ro.” Roman had been shocked that Finn had got hold of it, wondered if he’d been scammed by someone selling him a knock off, but then he’d been showing him the papers of authenticity, and it was the real deal. Roman shakes the thoughts of that away as the woman explains the same thing on screen, that the chain was worth a lot of money and may possibly being sold by the murderer, and to keep any eye out for it. Roman’s blood runs cold, and he ends up dropping the spoon and the bowl into his lap. He sits for a moment, milk and weetabix dripping down his thighs before it soak his socks and knocks him out of his trance, getting up to clean it up. 

  
  


Roman’s mind spins as he cleans up the couch and himself. Why had Finn come into the possession of the chain, had he bought it off the murderer? Does that make him an accessory to murder? No, no it couldn’t. Finn didn’t know that that’s where the necklace came from, right? There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation. 

  
  


When Finn gets home that night, Roman’s on edge. He doesn’t know what to think. Does he tell Finn what he saw on the news? The chain he’d bought him for their anniversary belonged to a dead man. He can’t quite bring himself to say anything, though, and he just goes through the motions of their evening. They get Chinese take out, because Finn can’t be bothered to cook and he wants Singapore noodles. They sit and watch reruns of How I Met Your Mother, Finn pulling Roman down to lay his head in his lap so he can run his fingers through his hair. 

  
  


In fact, Roman doesn’t pick up the courage to ask Finn about the chain, and he doesn’t tell anyone about it either. He knows he should, someone’s been  _ murdered  _ for God’s sake. But he doesn’t want to get his boyfriend in trouble. 

  
  


Roman almost forgets about it until one day he’s doing laundry, and he finds a pair of Finn’s white boxers, wrapped in a towel, the waistband speckled with brown spots. It takes Roman a moment to realise the brown spots are dried blood. His body runs cold once again, because this is so much harder to explain than the chain. A spot of blood on the collar of a shirt or something, that’s, Roman can understand that. Sometimes Finn’s rushing when he shaves or trims his beard and cuts himself. But, blood  _ spray,  _ on the  _ waistband  _ of his boxers? That’s.. that’s not easy to explain, or understand. 

  
  


Finn gets back just as Roman’s about to have a breakdown, and for some reason, instead of turning around and asking Finn what the hell is going on, Roman throws the boxers into the washer and starts it up, only jumping a little bit when Finn wraps his arms around him from behind, kissing the back of his neck. 

  
  


“Did I scare ya’ babe?” 

  
  


“A little bit.” Roman says, and he tries not to show the shake in his voice. Is Finn dangerous? Does Finn, does he want to hurt him? He can’t believe that. Finn’s been nothing short of amazing since the moment they met. And besides, some blood on underwear and a coincidentally similar necklace to a murder victim doesn’t  _ mean  _ Finn’s involved, right? 

  
  


Finn’s hands wander up his chest, squeeze at his pecs as he kisses along his shoulder. “How was your day, love?” 

  
  


“Good,” Roman says, doesn’t know what else to say.  _ Okay I guess. Besides the fact that I found some blood stained boxers of yours.  _ “And yours?” 

  
  


Finn turns him around in his arms, backing him against the washing machine that’s buzzing away. “Good, but I missed you.” Roman feels the warmth run through his body, Finn’s simple words always managing to make him feel good, always managing to work him up no matter what mood he’s in. Doesn’t help that he’s pressed against the washer, vibrating his whole body as Finn gets his hands under his shirt. 

  
  


“You literally saw me this morning.” 

  
  


Finn bites his neck, and Roman gasps at the pain and pleasure of it all. “Doesn’t mean I don’t miss you all day when I’m at work. I look at such boring bland people, miss looking at my gorgeous boy.” Finn’s words go straight to Roman’s dick. For all that Roman is the bigger man, looks like he could lift a bus, Finn makes him feel like the prettiest, most delicate being and Roman loves it. He loves when Finn takes care of him, when he calls him gorgeous, calls him baby boy. 

  
  


Finn’s hands push him until Roman gets the idea, sitting up on the washer. It’s a quick affair, one that makes Roman forget all about the blood splattered underwear in the washer he’s currently on, getting fingered and then fucked, kissed and bitten raw, coming harder than he ever has before. Somewhere, in the dark recesses of his brain, the mystery surrounding Finn, the fact that he could be dangerous, makes Roman’s body react to him more than ever before. He pictures his man, stronger than anyone else, taking him, proving who he belongs to. He doesn’t know where the images come from, or why it makes his knuckles white as he grips onto the washer, Finn still fucking into him, chasing his own orgasm. 

  
  


Finn comes with a bite to Roman’s shoulder that’s going to leave a dark mark, and Roman shivers at the thought of it. He’s panting into his neck, breathless kisses pressed into his skin. 

  
  


“I should probably get off the washer before it breaks.” Roman laughs softly, but Finn doesn’t let him down, just keeps kissing and sucking on his slightly sweaty skin. 

  
  


“We’ll buy a new one if you do,” Finn says looking up at him with a smile. “Was me who put you up there anyway.” 

  
  


“Couldn’t wait to get to the bedroom, huh?” 

  
  


“I can never wait with you, babe, you know what.” He grins, finally pulling out of him, his quickly drying come dripping out of Roman’s hole. “Least we’re close to the laundry basket.” Finn says before he’s grabbing a towel to clean Roman and the washing machine. Roman slides off once he’s cleaned up, throwing their clothes into the laundry hamper. His mind drifts back to the underwear as Finn walks naked to the bedroom to put shorts on. He could ask him now. Finn’s always kind of soft and pliant after sex, his guard down after an orgasm. But then Finn’s pulling him into the bathroom, promising him to eat him out and Roman loses any and all semblance of coherent thought. 

  
  


It’s when they’re in bed that night, Roman’s head resting on Finn’s chest as the other man plays with his hair, some mindless TV show playing in the back room, that Roman finally lets some words slip out of his mouth. 

  
  


“I found your boxers… the ones wrapped in the towel, they had blood on them.” He says, and his voice is way more confident than he feels. Underneath him, Finn freezes, hand stilling in his hair and body tensing. 

  
  


“Okay.” He says, gently starting to move again, like it’s more for Roman than it is himself. 

  
  


“And I heard the lady on the news. They’re looking for a gold chain just like mine. It’s expensive, highly sought after.” He adds, he daren't look up at Finn, he can just about see the reflection of them in the TV every time it flashes to black. When Finn doesn’t say anything, Roman takes a deep breath and forces himself to say his next words. 

  
  


“Do you… is it you? Do you have something to do with those murders?” It’s… bold. Roman’s jumping to conclusions, isn’t he? God, Finn’s going to hate him-

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


_ Oh.  _

  
  


Roman swallows. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he asked. The words came out because he needed to get it off his chest, not because he wanted to pin the blame on his boyfriend. He just, needed to get it out of his head. But now. Now Finn’s saying yes. 

  
  


There’s a long, long stretch of silence. Roman’s heart hammers in his chest, and although his boyfriend has never harmed him, never hinted at ever doing so, he suddenly feels scared, like one false move, and Finn will just, explode. It’s stupid, because Roman’s the shouter when they argue. Finn is always quiet, sighing and telling Roman to calm down, but right now, Roman is scared. 

  
  


“What are you going to do?” Finn asks him after a long time. His hands are still on his hair, and Roman’s still laid against his chest. For some reason, though Roman feels scared, he doesn’t feel like he needs to run. He should, Finn has just confessed to being a murderer. But though his heart is beating wildly, he stays pressed against the firm, warm chest. “Are you gonna call the police?” 

  
  


The sudden thought of Finn getting taken away from him, carted off to prison, rotting away in jail or worse, it makes Roman’s brain scream  _ no! don’t leave me!  _ He clings to him a little tighter, heart still hammering away so hard Finn can probably feel it through his skin. 

  
  


“Why? Why are you doing it?” Roman whispers, not answering Finn’s initial question. 

  
  


Another silence. 

  
  


“Looking after you, love. Protecting you.” 

  
  


Roman doesn’t understand. He can look after himself, and even if he couldn’t,  _ murder?  _

  
  


“I’m not asking you to understand, Roman.” Finn says like he’s in Roman’s head. “But I need you to know there are people out there who could hurt you, and I need to stop them.” 

  
  


“So you murder them.” 

  
  


“It’s the only way.” 

  
  


“What if you get caught?” 

  
  


“I won’t.” 

  
  


“You can’t-“ 

  
  


“I won’t get caught, Roman. I promise.” 

  
  


Another silence. 

  
  


“Was I… would you ever…” Roman doesn’t know how to get the words out. But he needs to know if he was ever going to be one of Finn’s victims. 

  
  


Finn seems to understand, though. “Never. Never you.” 

  
  


And then, it seems, the conversation is over. Roman is still pressed against Finn, a hand still in his hair. Somewhere inside, Roman knows he should be running as far away from this man as possible. But his body and the rest of his mind aren’t cooperating. Instead, heart rate a lot calmer now, he lays against his boyfriend and lets himself get lulled to sleep by the gentle working of fingers against his scalp and even breathing and steady heartbeat against his cheek. 

  
  


They don’t talk about it, and Roman only feels slightly sick when they talk about the murders on the news. He catches Finn watching it once, they’ve got an E-Fit of the suspect, and it looks nothing like Finn, and he scoffs before turning it off and walking away. Things pretty much stay normal, they go to work and come home to each other, cook and clean together, fuck. The only difference is that Roman knows his boyfriend is a murderer, and he’s not telling the police, he’s just letting him get away with it. 

  
  


One night, Roman wakes up to a pounding on the door and Finn stumbling out of bed. 

  
  


“Babe?” Roman sits himself up on his elbows and rubs his eyes, watching as his boyfriend pulls on clothes and turns to him. 

  
  


“Stay there, Rome. Let me look after you.” There’s something in the way Finn says that, eyes a little darker than usual, that makes Roman sink back down into the bed, heart steady as he curls the duvet around him. 

  
  


Finn heads out into the living room, and Roman hears the door open, and hushed voices before it goes quiet, the door closing, and then silence. It drags on for what feels like hours, and Roman starts to worry. Worry about Finn and what the hell was outside of the door,  _ who  _ was outside of the door. 

  
  


He’s almost back asleep when he hears Finn come back, and he opens his eyes, adjusting the breaking of dawn coming through the windows. Rubbing at his eyes, Roman sees Finn step into the room, and his heart soars knowing that he is home safe. 

  
  


“Who was it?” He mumbles sleepily, and then Finn steps into a patch of light, illuminating him, eyes still dark, fingers curling into fists and then uncurling. He’s soaked in blood. 

  
  


“No one important.” He says, then backtracks. “Someone wanted to harm you. I took care of it.” He stares at him, and questions die in Roman’s throat, panic dies, everything but the need to touch Finn dies in him. He reaches out and pulls him in, kissing him. Is that someone else’s blood he can taste on his tongue? 

  
  


“I love you,” Finn breathes into him, pushing him down on the bed so he’s on top of Roman, pressing against him. Roman can feel blood smearing over his naked chest, and it should make him want to scream and run away, but instead he’s pathetically rutting up into him, tearing at the blood soaked t shirt he’s got on, kissing him desperately. Finn leaves bloody kiss marks down his chest, a trail of sin, until those lips wrap around Roman’s dick, hard and leaking and  _ God  _ it feels so good. It’s wrong, and somewhere, Roman knows that. But most of him doesn’t care, most of him is wrecked with pleasure as Finn sucks him, cheeks hollowed and hand, crusted with dried blood, gripping the base of his cock. He comes just like that, down Finn’s throat, arched off the bed and screaming out for his murderous boyfriend. 

  
  


The taste of blood is replaced with the taste of himself, when Finn kisses him. He cups his cheek and presses their foreheads together. “I promise you, no one will ever hurt you while I’m around. My precious Roman. I love you so much.” 

  
  


Roman blinks, feeling zapped of energy and needing to sleep for a whole day or so. He swallows, pressing a kiss to Finn’s palm. Still streaked with dried blood. 

  
  


“I love you too.” 

  
  


It’s true. Murderer and all. 

 

~~~

 

The night Finn met Roman, he’d been thinking about whether he wanted to dump his current body and get a new one or not. It wasn’t that he wasn’t enjoying this one, the Devitt boy he’d possessed last year was good looking, and he got his fair share of action when he took it for a spin, but his petiteness meant that most people wanted to fuck him, and weren’t interested in him fucking them which Finn doesn’t understand, the guys got a good dick and Finn knows how to use it. 

  
  


But then he’d seen Roman, the most beautiful human Finn had ever laid eyes on. He was drinking on his own, but watching the pool table as people played, and Finn figured that he may as well take this human for one more spin before he left. Only, he ended up keeping this human because Roman, Roman was different than all the others. He was  _ pure  _ and  _ good,  _ soul untarnished and Finn just couldn’t let him slip away. So he kept the human suit and dated the most perfect, beautiful and angelic man. Demons didn’t get that lucky, to have someone like Roman like you. Love you. 

  
  


That’s how the murders started. Finn has never made a habit of being violent, especially towards other demons, but when they all started to come sniffing around his boy, he couldn’t sit back and let him be taken away. 

  
  


They all wanted him, but Finn was too attached to him, wanted him for life and he was  _ not  _ going to lose him to another demon who wouldn’t treat him like Roman needed. Roman, despite his size and looks, needed a lot of love and attention, loved to be treated and spoiled, handled with care. 

  
  


So when the wolves started circling, Finn put them down. 

  
  


First it was AJ Styles. Then Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Countless other demons Finn knew from down below, some whom he used to class as good friends until they tried to take his most prized possession. 

  
  


He hadn’t meant for Roman to find out. He’d always expected the news outlets to pick up on the murders, the bodies were still human after all, and Finn would prefer to  _ not  _ kill the human body, but it was a hazard of the job, killing a demon without leaving a dark mark on a human was near enough impossible. It was kinder to kill the body, too. But Roman finding out… that hadn’t been part of the plan. Roman was so pure that he was sure he would leave him, dub him into the police. Which, wouldn’t matter, because Finn could just leave the body and let Devitt take the wrap for the crimes his body committed, but that would mean Roman leaving him, and he didn’t want that. So maybe, just maybe, he used some of his darkness to taint Roman’s otherwise pure soul. Only a little, barely enough to do anything, it just, made Roman so slightly dark that it strengthened his bond to Finn. 

  
  


It worked flawlessly, watching Roman go from concerned to unsure then just confused, before being led willingly by Finn. It was… hot, to watch Roman submit like that. Roman had always been submissive in the bedroom, that first night Finn thought he’d ascended to heaven when Roman spread his legs for him, confessing he was a taker more than a giver, and shit, fucking Roman was the best thing Finn had ever experienced. That was until he experienced Roman giving in to his desire for Finn even though he knew he shouldn’t, knowing Finn was a murder… but spreading his legs easily to him, getting turned on by Finn fucking him covered in blood. 

  
  


Finn was attracted to Roman because of his purity, but it was only a matter of time before he tainted him. 

  
  


As of now, Finn is up to ten demon kills, but in Roman’s mind, it’s ten murders, and Roman’s only falling deeper under his spell. Finn could tell him the truth, about demons and the underworld and his appeal to the darkest of beings, but that would only taint him more, dark knowledge comes with a dark mark. 

  
  


So when Finn comes home, covered from head to toe in the blood of Dash Wilder, his demon purrs at the sight of Roman napping on the couch, wearing some gym shorts and nothing else. The material is pulled tight across his ass, perfect cheeks just  _ asking  _ for Finn to sink his teeth into them. He lets the darkness settle around then, breathes in, tastes Roman’s desire. He’s sleeping softly but he’s dreaming about Finn, about needing him, and oh does he intend to give him what he wants. He can never deny Roman anything. 

  
  


Kneeling on the couch between his legs he pulls the shorts down, rousing Roman from his light sleep. 

  
  


“B-babe?” 

  
  


“Yeah, s’me baby. You fall asleep on the couch?” He slides his hands over Roman’s ass, and the still wet blood paints across his skin and it’s such a delicious sight. It makes Finn’s demon sing. Purity, stained red. 

  
  


“Was waiting for you,” Roman mumbles, all soft with sleep. Finn shivers with desire. No one, nothing at all, is more beautiful than sleepy Roman, soft and pretty, willing and limp, ready for Finn to just  _ take  _ him. He spreads his ass, mouth watering at that pretty pucker already quivering. Like a well trained dog Roman hitches up onto his knees, spreading himself for Finn. 

  
  


It’s become routine for them to fuck when Finn comes home from a kill. Finn’s still amped up and Roman’s got a thing for being fucked while getting covered in someone else’s blood. It’s dirty in the  _ best  _ way. 

  
  


Finn wastes no time in getting his mouth on Roman, licking and sucking, teasing him with his tongue just to hear those desperate whimpers, to feel the shake of his thighs under his hands. 

  
  


Roman’s ass is streaked with blood from his beard, and Finn can’t help but lick at it, even when Roman begs desperately. 

  
  


“Come on, fuck me, please.” 

  
  


“Patience, baby.” 

  
  


Finn gets him situated over the arm of the couch, slicks his cock up with lube, the clear gel streaked pink now, before pushing into him hard and deep, just like Roman likes. His boy grips the arm, the breath knocked out of him but dissolving into a moan.

  
  


He wraps a hand in Roman’s hair, tugging his head back so he can kiss his neck, biting down as he starts fucking into him, wild, hard and fast, circling a hand around to jack his cock, loving the way Roman’s eyes roll in the back of his head. 

  
  


“So fucking filthy aren't ya’ baby? Letting me fuck you all covered in blood, getting of on it… desperate for me.” Finn’s mouth runs away from him as he fucks into his boy, Roman’s ass clenching around his dick in the best way. 

  
  


Roman whines, moans choked out as Finn fists his dick, hand twisting evilly, pulling Roman’s orgasm out of him so hard and fast that Roman  _ screams.  _ The sensation of it, right and hot around Finn has him burying his face in the back of Roman’s neck and biting hard enough to draw blood and coming too, spilling deep inside of him, pressed right to him as he rides it out. 

  
  


After a moment spent catching their breathes, Finn turns Roman over, pulling him back down so he can lay against the couch cushions. Roman is flushed pink and sweaty, eyes glazed over, and Finn can’t help but lean down and steal a kiss. 

  
  


“You okay, love?” 

  
  


“Never better.” Roman breathes, smiling. 

  
  


Finn smiles back at him, kissing him again. 

  
  


Maybe killing every demon that shows an interest in his beautiful, pure boyfriend is over the top, but for this sight alone, Roman, stretched out an sated underneath him? Finn would single handedly kill every being, human, demon, angel or otherwise, just to keep this sight. To keep Roman happy, safe and  _ his.  _

  
  


“Love you,” Roman mumbles, catching Finn’s wrist and kissing it. 

  
  


Finn strokes his cheek. His boy, the most beautiful in the world. 

  
  


“Love you too, baby.” 


End file.
